New Grail War
by zerohour20xx
Summary: Due to forces beyond his control, Madara unleashes a new Heaven's Feel upon the Elemental Nations. Who will be participating? Who will be summoned? No one shall know until the Holy Grail War finally begins for the first time in more than a millenia.


The Summoning

A/N: Here is another NarutoxF/SN story from me but this time it is a challenge from a friend of mine: Xamusel. Graduation age is 14 in the story and Naruto is 16 due to his failing twice before.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Nasu-verse.

#######################

Darkness...that is all that filled the ruins deep under Oni no Kuni though it was illuminated briefly as a low level Katon jutsu was used to light a torch. The hand of the man holding the torch was clothed in a black cloak with red clouds as well as a spiral mask on his face. "So this is the ancient ruins of the 'Clock Tower', I was assuming it would be much more impressive than this." From first appearance, all that remained of the ruins was a single grandiose room and nothing more. "Wait...a genjutsu? _Kai_." A pulse of chakra was emitted from the man's body and filled the room. On the once bare floor was now a staircase leading below the floor he was on. The staircase went on for what appeared like a mile until the man reached the bottom, the room he ended up in was a giant library. The man pulled off his mask to reveal his identity as Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha Clan of Konoha. "With the information here, my Moon's Eye plan will go off perfectly and I will be entertained as the containers weaken each other enough to make their captures easy." Madara let out a low, cruel laugh as he began to read through all of the material that the library contained.

Using a shard of an object the material had call the "Holy Grail", a human sacrifice to use as a catalyst for the "Holy Grail" to be reborn, and a chant while chakra was flooded into a circle as instructed. Madara was too blind in his attempt to summon this power as he accidentally let a container of black liquid fall to the floor and onto him. Suddenly, words from an unknown language passed Madara's lips as the entire room glow bright red. In a blinding flash, Madara was thrown against a nearby wall, a maniacal laugh echoing from his mouth. At the same time, far off in Hi no Kuni, a red beam of light erupted from the ground and shot into the sky though it left no mark of where it had shot out from.

- New Grail War -

Naruto could only wonder what had been going on with Sasuke recently. Ever since Naruto had come back to Konoha with Jiraiya and Tsunade, Sasuke had this...anger that just seemed to come off of him in waves. Just earlier, Sasuke had asked him for a spar but it had turned serious when Sasuke attacked him with an A-ranked assassination technique: Chidori. Naruto had been a bit nervous when he saw such a technique being used against him, especially when used by an ally and teammate. In all truth, today had been quite tiring for him but Tsunade had asked for him to meet her in the Hokage Tower.

As Naruto opened the door, he was greeted to the sight of a surprisingly sober Tsunade. "Hey there, gaki. Come in, there are a few things we need to discuss." Naruto sat down in a chair that faced Tsunade's desk. He was a little suspicious of the atmosphere in the room as there wasn't the feeling of the ANBU agents that was usually in the room and Shizune was nowhere in sight.

"Naruto, I've been going over some of the old mission reports and I noticed that one mission had not had it's payment received from the client and it happened to be a mission that your team went on, a mission to Nami no Kuni to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. What was unusual was that it was not only unpaid for but also that the mission rank had been changed from a C-rank to an A-rank. When I contacted the client, he gladly paid the fee but also sent something for their town's 'savior'." Tsunade pushed forth a strange object that was covered in a brown paper. "Go ahead and open it, I'm curious what Nami would give you for that mission."

As Naruto tore off the paper, he saw an ornate looking sheath only it was different from a katana sheath as it appeared to be for a sword with two sharpened edges. When Naruto held the sheath, he felt warmth fill him and a woman's giggle echoed through his ears. The sheath just felt right to him, like it belonged in his possession.

Naruto was broken out of his state of mind when he heard Tsunade clear her throat. "I see that you appreciate their gift. They also wanted me to let you know that there was some other things that they found and that they wished you to visit when you had the time to. Now, why don't you head home." Following Tsunade's advice, Naruto headed to he apartment.

- New Grail War -

[Naruto POV]

Later that night, Sasuke defected...I couldn't believe that he would do it at first but seeing that he had knocked Sakura unconscious confirmed it for me. Without a moment's notice, Baa-chan sent Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and myself after him. It turned out that Sasuke hadn't just escaped on his own but with some of Orochimaru's ninja from Oto. One by one we split up to take on the four Oto ninja until it was just me going after Sasuke. A fifth Oto ninja showed up that had a bloodline to use his own bones as weapons. This guy was tough, no matter what I did he just came right back for more at least until Lee came to help. Seems Baa-chan's help with him was performed just at the right time and it let me go after Sasuke. Now, it's up to me to either take him out or take him home.

- New Grail War -

The pain...the pain began to spread as his hand went deeper into me. How could he...how could Sasuke do this to me? I thought I was his friend... he was like a brother to me! The Raiton chakra...I could feel it destroying my nerves and causing the rest to explode from being over excited, just like Kakashi-sensei explained. It was a weird feeling, I couldn't feel anything from where the wound was but the rest of my body was feeling the pain several times over. I knew I should be dead by now but I wasn't… At first I felt this anger as well as a rush of strength but soon it was tamed by this overwhelming sense of protection and soothing warmth. I could feel the sheath, that I had kept attached to my back since I talked with Baa-chan, disappear but as it disappeared, I was filled with a second wind and a feeling that nothing could stop me...that my victory was assured. I forced Sasuke away from me, and I pushed myself back to the head of Shodaime-sama's statue. I could feel the new strength inside me spread around me and I was soon covered in a red glow. This glow was different from that of the Kyuubi's chakra though, this was a glow that covered me from underneath my feet.

[End POV]

The glow beneath Naruto's feet shaped into a seal underneath him. Naruto leapt away from the seal as it began to spin with an amazing amount of energy. The energy dispersed and in its wake was the form of a blonde woman, regal in aura and clad in armor. "I ask of you, are you my Master? Servant Saber, I have come in response to your summons."

- New Grail War -

In a small room surrounded by books, scrolls, and all sorts of literary mediums was a man with grey hair and red eyes awakened and nearly fell out of the chair he was sleeping in. "Another Heaven's Feel? But that's impossible; the Great Grail was destroyed at the end of Fifth Heaven's Feel in Fuyuki City so there shouldn't be any more Heaven's Feels. Wait... an alternate timeline and one where the medium caused...the entire destruction of Japan?" This man was Zelretch, a magician capable of using the Second Magic which was the Operation of Parallel Worlds and able to view said Parallel Worlds at times. "...Is that the same Saber from _that_ Heaven's Feel who had _that_ Master? Yes...but she never met _him_. This will be most interesting." Zelretch let out a loud laugh. "And this boy, this _Naruto Uzumaki_... he is a powerful one with two magic crests that he never has accessed or even knows of. I may just have to meet this boy." The laughing increased as the smile on his face widened.

- New Grail War -

Naruto was face to face with one of the most beautiful women he had seen but she was more than just that, she had stance that suggested she was a warrior and an air of nobility like he had seen the few times he had been to the capital city with Hiruzen as a child.

"I ask again, are you my Master?"

Master? That thought passed through Naruto's mind but the killing intent, true intent to kill rather than the technique that induced fear, that had been directed at him caused his instincts to kick in and narrowly avoid a fireball that had come from Sasuke's mouth. He could only watch in horror as the blonde woman was engulfed in the flames. The anger... righteous anger filled Naruto as he felt a pain on his left hand. He threw off his orange jacket as his body was covered in blue chakra, he could feel his muscles moving into a state that would allow him to react with less than a moment's notice. He could feel the strength that filled him and his repaired hand was glowing in his chakra. On his right arm was a series of multiple lines twisting and crossing until they reached his hand and ended in a spiral on his palm and back of his hand and smaller lines that went on the underside of his hand to the tips of his fingers and ended with swirls as well. Words appeared in his mind, one that sounded of ancient times.

The rune _Isaz_ appeared from the back of Naruto's hand and the fireball that Sasuke was still producing was stopped and neutralized. To Naruto's surprise, the woman was completely unaffected from being consumed in flame. Naruto aimed his hand out at Sasuke as the kanji for explosion (爆) appeared from the palm of his hand. "Baku!" With the word leaving his lips, an explosion occurred on the surface of the water where Sasuke had been and caused the water below it to fly out. "Baku. Baku. Baku." Three simultaneous explosions cornered Sasuke and sent him skidding across the water. This gave Naruto the opportunity to go back on the offensive with taijutsu. With his strikes, Naruto would use a "Push" with the 押kanji appearing in his palm to distract and harm Sasuke.

The armored woman watched the fight between the two. While she may not know what it was about, she could feel the evil that came from the raven-haired boy and was glad that she would not have to serve under such a person. She was impressed though with the man she assumed was her Master with his use of runes. To be able to perform multiple runes one after another showed a large supply of Od that he possessed. She could guess each "Baku" would cost ten units of prana and the ice rune had cost twenty or twenty-five units. The raven-haired boy had a large supply of Od as well, not nearly as large as her Master, that was possibly 400 units while the evil coming from the boy raised it to an estimated 500 units. In truth, she was amazed that her Master was able to fight for himself so well for one his age. Despite the difference in hand-to-hand skills, her Master made up for that with instincts and cunning.

Realizing the use of the "Oshi" fuuin, Naruto pulled out a kunai and used the "Oshi" fuuin to send the kunai speeding at Sasuke with enough speed to fool the Sharingan and let the kunai pierce Sasuke's skin. Using this, he was able to get five kunai to stab into Sasuke but his victory was stopped dead when the curse seal transformed Sasuke by turning his skin grey and hand-like wings going out of the boy's back.

Saber though had seen enough to gauge her Master's ability as a warrior and was now waiting for the moment to intercept the now demonic looking boy that her Master had been fighting. When she saw what looked like black lightning begin to come from the winged-boy's hand, she knew this was the moment she was waiting for to intercept.

Naruto watched as Sasuke came closer and closer, a blackened Chidori pulsating in his hand. The attack never connected though as a blurred figure appeared in front of him and absorbed the attack. He watched as the Chidori faded from existence as it came within inches of Saber. With the momentum of Saber's advance, she pushed the winged-boy back and onto the defensive as she swung an invisible weapon at Sasuke. Try as the boy did, he could not keep up with the swordwoman's swings and lost his left wing in the process as he tried to use it to protect his body. The wing cut off clean, blood spurting from the open wound.

Just as it looked that Saber was about to deliver the final blow, luck seemed to be on Sasuke's side. Kabuto, traitor of Konoha and Orochimaru's right-hand man, appeared in front of the swordwoman and quickly grabbed Sasuke. "I apologize Naruto-san, but I'll be taking Sasuke from here." Sasuke continued to struggle against Kabuto's grip, his thirst for battle not yet sated, until Kabuto knocked the boy unconscious and he reverted back to his appearance before the curse seal changed his body. "Now, if you two will excuse us, Orochimaru-sama is awaiting my return." Kabuto and Sasuke disappeared in a swirl of leaves, escaping using a shunshin jutsu.

Just as Saber was about to sink into the water, her momentum slowing as she attempted to reach the other side of the valley, Naruto came to her side and helped her onto the stone foot. "Thanks Saber, I don't know what you did to stop that Chidori but It would have been painful to have to regenerate a lung, and that's if I was lucky."

Saber looked at the man that was her Master with a bit of surprise at his statement. Regenerate a lung? What sort of magus was her Master that he had such abilities along with his abilities to easily use runes without the need to write them as they seemingly appeared from his hand. "It was no problem, Master. A single verse magecraft such as his, despite how powerful it was, is too weak to affect me with my Resistance. It is a pity I was only able to sever a wing off of the cur. If I may ask, what was the reason behind the fight?"

Several things attempted to process through Naruto's mind before it even recognized that a question was asked. Single verse? Magecraft? Resistance? It seemed ever since he was given that sheath that his world had turned upside down, he would have to ask her more when they returned to Konoha. "Sasuke...he went rouge. He abandoned my village in return for power from another traitor to my village. A team of other ninja came with me, my friends, with the mission to either return Sasuke to Konoha or eliminate him should he truly have turned traitor."

Saber, as an honorable warrior and soldier, could not stand a traitor to their home. To betray one's home, especially when you fight for it, was one of the greatest sins in Saber's belief. As she was about to continue speaking, she noticed a presence closing in on her and her Master's location. Soon a man with silver hair following a small dog appeared from the forest nearby. She could feel the man's single eye feeling her out, deciding whether or not she would be considered an enemy. The man's aura changed though as soon as her Master stepped forward.

Naruto had seen Kakashi come out of the forest and noticed that his sensei had his sights Saber, reminding him of the way his sensei had looked at Zabuza back in Nami with him trying to gauge her strength. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, stop ogling Saber you lazy pervert!"

This pulled Kakashi from his internal examination of the blonde woman, accessing just how powerful she could be. _'She doesn't look like a samurai under the Daimyo but her armor is similar and I cannot see her sword. Just who is she...' _Kakashi decided to put his thoughts to the side for the moment and walked next to Naruto and the blonde swordswoman. "Maa, what did I tell you about saying bad things about your sensei, Naruto-kun? I'm sure a beautiful woman like Saber-chan can decide for herself whether or not she wants to be looked at."

Saber's normally stoic attitude gave a subtle flinch at the man's words. She may have considered herself a tool rather than a woman but this man was not worthy to look at her body regardless. "That may be true, Kakashi-san, but one such as you is not worthy to look upon a woman's body, much less my own. The only reason I have not but you in your place is because you are my Master's teacher, be greatful."

Naruto could see Kakashi freeze at Saber's words and Naruto could not help himself from laughing at his sensei's expense. "Heheheh, Kakashi-sensei you should see your face right now, it's priceless. I guess you aren't the ladies man that you think you are, sensei."

"We'll see just how funny you find it when we train tomorrow, Naruto-kun. But for now, you and Saber-chan are to follow me back to Konoha so we can debrief Tsunade-sama. Now, hurry up." Naruto and Saber nodded to each other and set off after Kakashi and through the woods towards Konoha.

################################

Usually this is where I talk about the chapter but this time I don't believe I will too much. For those of you that are Type-moon fans that think I did something wrong or presented something wrong, understand that this is AU to begin with but at the same time I would like your input as I still have some things to learn even after my research. Just know that if something seems off at the moment, I most likely have a plan for it in some way. If it is a misuse use of a term, tell me where it is in the chapter and what is wrong with it.

One thing that I will point out is that those of you that know about the prana unit scale, a normal magus has about 25 units of prana usage. That, in this story, is the average amount for a Genin right out of the Academy, though there are exceptions such as Sakura and Sasuke, who have a lower or higher amount to begin with.

Baku - Explosion

Isho - Push

Isaz - Ice (Norwegian in origin)


End file.
